Super Power
by Kuma Dayo
Summary: Miku comes to America looking for fans. She runs into a strange cat-girl instead. Songfic based off "Super Power" by MOL-P.


**Hatsune Miku**

**Supa Pawa (Super Power)**

* * *

><p>AN: This is, yet another, songfic. This is based off of Miku's song "Super Power" by MOL-P. This is mainly based off the PV since I can't speak Japanese at all. MOL-P has the best PVs, though, so I can't possibly disappoint… forget I said that. Miku speaks in Engrish in this. Since Engrish can be unclear, I'll put the meaning in parenthesis.

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.

* * *

><p>Miku, Miku! Miku Hatsune is my name. The Virtual Diva from Japan? Yes, I am her! My voice is known all around the world, even in America. I have decided to come here and see some of my Western fans. They just love me! Miku, Miku! Everything seems different from Japan, though. Luka told me it would be like this. She studied a lot about Western culture while learning English. She was just jealous that I got to go instead of her, though. I barely know English, so I wish Crypton would have let her come anyway. Oh well.<p>

I've wandered around for quite a long time. This city seems big, but not as big as Tokyo. I knew my way around Tokyo, too. Everything is very different in America than it is in Japan. What is that over there? Anime Con? Anime like what we have in Japan? Perhaps some of my fans might be gathered in there. Miku, Miku!

I see a lot of people dressed up. We have stuff like this in Japan, too. It seems the same here as it is there. Perhaps America isn't _as_ different as I thought. It's still different.

"Very nice Miku cosplay," someone comments behind me. It takes me a moment to translate it. Someone thinks I'm in a costume. That's funny. I look behind me and jump back slightly. Eh? This girl is scary! She's in a black jacket and has creepy black eyes. I figure it's a sort of cosplay because she has cat ears, but nothing rings a bell.

"Ah… Ah… Sanku yu. Wata yu suposu tu bi? (Thank you. What are you supposed to be?)" She laughed at my English. I wish Crypton would have finished my English bank before sending me here. It would have come in handy. I finally detected the sarcasm she had in her tone before. Did she not like me? Me – Miku, Miku!

"I see you're not from here. Why come to America for a con, anyway? It's for losers." She had a lot of nerve to say that! Especially since she was here. I puffed out my cheeks.

"Raiku yu kan taku! (Like you can talk!)" She was a baka! Baka, baka, baka… Miku, Miku! She gave me a serious look over before smirking at me.

"You're the real deal aren't you? The real Miku Hatsune?" Finally she understood. I nodded in response. About time I started getting my star treatment. A lot of people from America knew about me, but I still wasn't popular enough to have swarms of people following after me. A large portion of my fans don't even know I'm in the same country as them right now. Perhaps if this strange cat-girl can get some attention put on me, I can finally get somewhere.

"Datsu raito! (That's right!)" I sang a few notes, trying to seal the deal. She seemed taken aback by my little song. She believed me. Good. Wait… why is she laughing? H-hey! Are you making fun of me? Stop that! Stop that right now!

"Figures. Only an airhead like you would come to America to stalk anime cons – the only place where your fans thrive in large numbers. All you can do is sing, though. No super powers or anything… like me." Her words seemed dark. What did she mean? _Supa pawa_? Was she a real cat-girl? Impossible. They only exist in animes… right?

"Supa pawasu? Miku, Miku. (Super powers? Miku, Miku.)" She nodded in return. Her palm flicked open and a puff of smoke blew into the air. I coughed for air for a second. Was she insane? It could've gotten in my eyes or somethi- Ohh! She's holding a shiny orb of some sort. Did she make that appear with her powers? She smirked at my amazement, but I didn't care. Can I just touch it? My hand's trembling with excitement.

"Nope! You can't touch it. It's way too _powerful_ for you to handle. I can demonstrate its use, though." I nodded, but I really wanted to touch it. She was just teasing me! Baka, baka, baka! She motioned towards something behind me. What is it? Ack! That's a creepy cosplay. (A/N: Pilom-san!) Icky… Before I realized what she was going to do, she did it! The orb collided with the person. That was it? All it did was make them angry. Wait, why is she running?

"Hey!" That person seemed mad. Wh-what! They think I did it! No, it was the cat-girl. Ah… ahhh… That's why she ran. I could be _really _stupid sometimes. Miku, Miku… Wait, why am I sulking? I'd better catch up with that girl! I run out of the area, in the direction she went. There she is! What the-? Why is she standing by that pile of rocks? Oh, wait, that doesn't matter. My head hurts…

"Hei! Wai didyu du sato? (Hey! Why did you do that?)" She snickered again. She was a rude cat-girl. In the animes they were all nice, but she was like a villain the heroes defeated. Exactly like that! She struck a pose… Wait, what?

"Watch!" She shouted it, so a lot of people looked as well. Crash! The rocks crumpled into pieces. Wh-what? That was really... AWESOME! Wait, what if it's another trick? Hm… Miku, Miku. I don't see anything that makes it a trick. Sugoi!

"Suuuugoi~! Yu a riru! Beri riru! Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi! (Wooow~! You are real! Very real! Wow, wow, wow!)" My eyes lit up! I want to know how she did it! No. I **must** know! Miku, Miku! Tell me, tell me, tell me!

"E-eh? Yes, I am!" Did she sweatdrop? Suuugoi! She is real! Really, really real! Ehehehe! I must learn from her! She can teach me the _supa powa_! Hai, hai, hai!

"Ai masutu no hau yu didu dato! (I must know how you did that!)" I felt like I was foaming out the mouth. Is that the first step to getting the _supa pawa_? I hope so! That means I'm that much closer to getting it! She sweatdropped again. Suuugoi!

"Err… I… um… Ok! First you must-" She listed off a lot things to do. _Focus your mind. Focus your soul. Direct all intentions to good. Be kawaii in all you do! Flash happy peace signs!_ Yes, I understand! This is the definitely the way of the cat-girl! I shall do it.

_Must. Focus. Mind._

_Must. Focus. Soul._

_Good. Intentions._

_Kawaii. Kawaii._

_Hehehehehehe…_

"NEKO MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU! BUWAAAAA!" Hehehehehe… Eh? … Nothing. But, I did all that. Why is it not working? Cat-girl, what's the problem? Why is there no _supa pawa_ for Miku! Miku, Miku!

"Um… Peace-su!" She ran away… With no explanation either. Everyone is staring at me now. I hear their comments.

"Amerika isu so suterengu. Miku, Miku… (America is so strange. Miku, Miku…)"

* * *

><p>AN: No you. This was not supposed to be serious in anyway. MOL-P makes the weirdest songs ever. I love it. I believe this fic depicts the PV well. 'MOL-P Miku' is one of the best 'Miku's out there. Period.

I actually don't care if you review on this one or not. xD

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.


End file.
